gaming_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Style/ Sharingan Techniques In progress needs sources
Dragon Flame Jutsu The user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon head-shaped fireball. The user then skilfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks their opponent. Even outside of the attack range, its power and reliability are stressed. The flames have a high temperature, as they can create an upward movement of air currents which in turn can give rise to thunder clouds. A master of this technique can fire off several flames in succession and anyone caught in the technique could potentially be reduced to ashes. Dragon Flame Bombs The user kneads their chakra into flames, which are then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. Since the art of having the flames obey the user's will is outrageously difficult, its mastery is restricted to a limited number of skillful shinobi. The flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once, turning the enemy into ash in a matter of seconds. Dragon Flame Caterwaul As with its individual version, the user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body, before expelling it in the form of a number of dragon head-shaped fireballs. The user then skilfully manipulates the great fire, and attacks their opponent. Fire Style Great Flame Fire Kneading his chakra and then converting it to fire, the user creates a multitude of fireballs at the same time which then rain down on the target causing severe, widespread damage around the field. These fireballs can easily destroy Earth Release-created shelters and even overpower Water Release attacks. Sharigan The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" (洞察眼, Dōsatsugan) and the "Eye of Hypnotism" (催眠眼, Saimingan).5 The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives color to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them.6 They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements7 or mimic something like pencil movements.8 In the anime, the Sharingan is also able to see through thick fog9 and other vision-impairing screens.10 As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomue, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement.11 However, even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not always have time to react. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other kekkei genkai techniques. The user can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques, much like Sasuke Uchiha's Lion Combo. In order to reproduce a copied technique, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. A prime example is Rock Lee's brand of taijutsu. While Sasuke was able to copy some of Lee's moves, they put a much more significant strain on him since he hadn't trained nearly as much as Lee had. In addition to physical skill and kekkei genkai techniques, the Sharingan cannot reproduce techniques dependent on other factors, such as summons that the user has not signed a contract with. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties.12 More advanced Sharingan users can take the hypnosis ability even further to the point where a powerful summon like Manda13 or even a tailed beast may be controlled, the latter considered a defining trait; however, only Madara and Obito Uchiha have achieved this feat. It has been stated by Madara Uchiha that the beasts were slaves to those with the blessed eyes.14 When this was used against Manda and the Nine-Tails, their eyes took on the tomoe pattern of the users' Sharingan while under hypnotic influence. In a similar manner, one can enter a jinchūriki's subconscious to effectively suppress the tailed beast's chakra.15 While this control can be absolute when used on a single target, when cast on multiple ones, it becomes increasingly difficult to maintain said control, giving chance for stronger targets like the tailed beasts to temporarily break free in certain instances.1617 The hypnotic ability coupled with the other aspects of the Sharingan can make the user appear as if they can "see the future". First, the user must perfectly mimic every move their opponent makes and possibly their thoughts and words through careful observation. Then, they suggest an action to the opponent such as hand seals for a technique that the opponent and Sharingan user already know and copy that. With these things done, the user can complete the action even before the opponent does, possibly using the Sharingan's genjutsu to confuse or delay them. As with other genjutsu, genjutsu cast by the Sharingan are capable of putting an opponent to sleep, inducing paralysis, replaying memories to someone else via genjutsu,181920 or creating various illusions to deceive someone or torture the person. The potency of the Sharingan's illusion is dependent on the user's knowledge and skill with implementing genjutsu. Two Sharingan users are also able to free each other from other forms of genjutsu by first using genjutsu on each other, allowing them to enter their comrades mind and free each other from the genjutsu.21 In addition, more rarely used by the Uchiha clan, the Sharingan can allow the user to perform two very powerful and unique genjutsu: Izanagi and Izanami, which alters or decide one's destiny, respectively. Using Izanagi, the user can warp reality for a short amount of time, changing reality into illusion and illusion into reality, thus escaping death and rewriting destiny; although to make use of this technique to its full extent, the user must have the DNA of both the Uchiha and Senju.2223 Izanami, on the other hand, is a genjutsu that traps the victim in an infinite loop disregarding their five senses;24 this technique was specifically created to counter anyone who would abuse Izanagi's ability to alter their destiny, by forcing the victims to relive the situation over and over until they accept it and cease using Izanagi. Both techniques have been labelled kinjutsu, because use of either causes the eye that performed Izanagi or Izanami to close forever. Although the Sharingan consumes the user's chakra while active, the amount of chakra that the user must exert is so insignificant that they can keep it active constantly. In fact, Itachi Uchiha was so masterful with the Sharingan that he was able to keep it active for most of the time, only once deactivating it after using Tsukuyomi on Sasuke and Kakashi, as well as Amaterasu to escape Jiraiya, due to exhaustion. However, when a Sharingan is transplanted to a non-Uchiha, the chakra drain is significant, leading them to cover it up when not in use. This seems to be circumvented by acquiring Senju cells in order to boost their vitality.25